A Train and Rins Story
by HauntedAngel13
Summary: Train and Rins are stuck in a crazy guy's mansion...you do the math...I suck at sumarries...just read it! TxR a bit of angst and some romance .
1. Poison!

Black Cat Fanfiction!

Ok this is completely over dramatic and more than slightly out of character but hey, I wrote it at like midnight and only after I read the first two books. Please bear with me...P No I don't own Black Cat or anything and I don't write Yoai or shonnenai or whatever you think it is...

Rinslet stood frozen in fear as the dagger flew toward her. Then a shadow appeared in front of her.

"Train!"Rinslet realized that the shadow was her partner, her friend. Train doubled over but managed to shoot down the assassin before turning back to her.

"Sorry... I can't stand people going after-ahh!...drat..." his legs crumpled beneath him but Rins was already at his side.

"Train... you,you saved me.Why? Oh, please stay with me, Train!" Tears welled up in her eyes and her comrade began to fade.

"Rins...dagger,was...was poison."Train muttered softly. Rin's eyes widened in terror,there was no way she could help him. Tears flowed openly, falling on Train's flushed face.

"Don't cry... Rins,stop...please...don't...don't cry Rins."Train gently squeezed her hand.

"Poison, oh Train... please stay with me. Don't die! Please...Train?" His breath came in shallow wisps and, panicked, Rins called to him again."Train!"

" Nobody said anythin' 'bout dyin'...are you okay?"Train's voice was barely audible, and he let go of her hand.Gingerly he pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing as the knife cut deeper into his side.

"No! Don't move..."Rins broke off akwardly as Train put a finger to her lips.

"Stop yelling...there's more of them,"he whispered. Rin's hands trembled as she helped Train to his feet. "We have to...get out of here,"Rins shook her head and backed away from him.

"No, you can barely walk. I can't be much help to you right now. Please Train, don't push yourself. I can't get out alone." Train started toward her but faltered and sank to his knees. One hand bracing himself off the floor Train looked up at Rins. Eyes red from crying she walked over and sat beside him. Hesitantly she pulled his cloak away so as to see how bad he was injured. She let out a silent gasp as she saw the dagger buried in his side up to it's hilt. "Don't move, I'm going to take that out." Gently she eased the dagger out of him. Train's eyes squeezed together and his hand closed in a tight fist as it came free. He sagged against her, his breathing harsh and ragged. Crying again, Rinslet hugged him.Rins jerked abruptly as Train stirred and pounding footsteps were heard. Conscious again Train whispered in Rin's ear.

"I told you... there's mor-...more of them. C'mon we have to leave." Ignoring pain and weakness he took her hand and ran out into the hall, searching for a way out. He towed her into a large empty room and leaned against the wall panting. "Stay in here, out of sight." Rins thought he was delirious.

"What! Stay in here? You can't possibly be thinking about going out there alone!" She yelled, forgetting that they were being followed. They heard yelling and the door burst open. "Ayeeeeeeeeeeii"

Rins screamed as two men clad in black entered.One pulled out a gun and grabbed her. Train launched himself at her captor. The assassin threw a fist at him, catching Train's injured side.One foot slowed his fall and he pulled the trigger (of his suspiciously not dropped) gun.One assassin fell,dead, the other ran out of the room,probably to tell some other guy that they were still alive. When it seemed that the second man was gone he came back, this time with a machine gun! Laughing maniacally and firering all around the room. Train leapt and pushed Rins down on the floor. Luckily one of the man's bullets bounced off the metal vent and killed him. Unluckily another one of the bullets hit Train who was covering Rins. Sliding up off the floor, Rins looked around for more men, She saw only Train.

He was standing nearby (already on his feet.), his left arm hung useless at his side.Whirling around as she heard more footsteps she found that another man had found them.

"Train!"she hissed quietly. "Watch out!" She yelled as the man shot at them. This time he managed to dodge and Rinslet shot the man with her own gun. Looking over at Train she saw his hand coverd his side and blood dripped through his fingers. Running over to him she pulled his hand away. The wound had a violent red tinge and her friend was in obvious agony. "How're you holding up? You look a lot worse than before..." She broke off as Train slumped against her weakly. "Whoa! easy..."

"Sorry Rins...hard to...to stand, too...tired. Can't stop...keep moving... out of here" he struggled upright and started forward. "Ahh!" Rins caught him before he fell, lowering him to his knees. "...Told you...to keep going." Rins shook her head.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Still...stubborn. Just go Rins. Don' worry 'bout me."Train said grimacing. Rins started crying again.

"No! I'm not gonna leave! Since when have you let a couple of wounds stop you!" Train sighed.

"Different, these. I can't move...Aww...don't start cryin' again...Rins..."Train lifted a hand to wipe away her tears but then realized that it was covered in blood, he let it drop. "I'm sorry...but,no, c'mon you're right. We have to leave together." A bit of light came into Rins's eyes and she helped Train back to his feet. Staggering out of the room, Train led Rins down the narrow corridor again. Quietly they aproached a window that led outside.(They are on the ground level, they're not suicidal). Opening it even more quietly than they had approached it, Train stuck his head out of it.

"It's clear." he motioned Rins to go first. "I'll cover you." Rins gave him a worried glance but turned and stepped out the window. Looking back doen the hall, Train saw a man running toward him. "Dammit!" Wincing slightly, he vaulted out the window. "Rins get out of here now!" the other man came bursting through the window. Rins grabbed Train's arm and ran. Wrenching himself from Rin's grip, Train leveled his gun at the man. Shooting, he realized that he missed, his aim was off. Aiming this time Train fired again, it hit. Dizzy, Train stumbled over to where Rins had stopped. (Train's thoughts)

I don't know how much more I can take...I can't stand up. (Normal perspective now) Train collapsed as they reached an alley that led between two streets.

"Train!" Rins rushed to him. Then she saw what was wrong, Her friend's side was still bleeding, it had never stopped. He was going to bleed to death! Thinking quickly Rins tore off a strip of her sleeve.

"Train, this may hurt a bit..."

"S'okay Rins...I'll be fine, we have to get out of he- ow!" Train broke off as Rins tightened the makeshift bandage around him. Leaning back against the alley wall he closed his eyes as Rins worked on his arm.

"No, it's not okay and we can stay here for a bit to rest a while!" Train opened his mouth to protest but Rins held up her hand for silence. "Please Train, you need to rest for a while or... or I don't know what will happen but it can't be good." sitting next to him Rins also leaned back against the wall. She hadn't realized how pale he was. She reached over and touched his face, it was unbelievibly hot under her fingers. Train's eyes closed and he muttered somthing incoherently. "Train?" Rins whispered not knowing if he was still conscious. He was.

"Yeah...?" Rins shook her head.

"Never mind."

Okay! I think I'll leave the cliffie! I havent even started on Ch. 2 so It might take awhile. Also I have enabled Ananomous reviews so REVIEW IT plz P Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!! OH yeah! Hi Yuko6754 :) I Love Black Cat and have some comedy I think I'll put up when Its finished. Its a script and Its really funny .

Return to Top


	2. Meanwhile

A Train and Rins Story: Waiting

Ok this has taken awhile and I'm sorry...well not really but who cares?! I have nothing against Train and when you read this do not beat on me for I will find out where you live and sic rabies infested bats on you. Train is actually my favourite character. I am merely expressing what others think.

Sven and Eve stood not so patiently on the road facing the mansion. It was late and dark and getting harder to go unnoticed.

"What's taking them soooooo long?!" Eve stomped her foot. "They should've been out hours ago! Couldn't they find him?" She asked reffering to the crook they'd been after for the past few days.

"That's what worries me...what if he found them first?" Eve frowned.

"With Train and Rins? I don't think that would happen very easily. Train might act stupid...maybe he is stupid...but he always finishes missions." Sven silently agreed.

"So we wait s'more?" Eve nodded. Sven started pacing up and down the sidewalk. Getting annoyed, Eve moved to stand in front of him. Sven sighed and this gave away some silent signal that they both understood. It was time to go in after their friends.

Two figures ran through the wet lawn and into the streets beyond the back of the mansion.

"That was them!" Eve hissed. Utterly confused, the ex-detective and his "charge" discretly followed what seemed to be thier friends.

thats the end of chapter two! sorry it's soo much shoter than my first but writing for Sven and Eve is alot harder. Im not gonna update until I get somemore reviews. Well i hoped you liked it!


	3. Back to our Heroes

Yo! so sorry for not updating sooner but I was writing other things! Heres chapter three, its longer than two but I liked the cliffhanger so I kept it short! HAHA sucks to be anyone besides me!!!!!!!!!!!

"Never mind..." Rins wondered if she should say anything after that. After all, she didn't care...yes...she _did_ care. None of this would have happened if neither of them had cared. She looked back at Train, his eyes were open slightly. "I said never mind..." Rins murmered softly. Train arched an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" his voice was low and hoarse. Rins felt a wave of sympathy wash over her. He was the one who was hurt and he wanted to know if she was okay. She thought about the situation, what on Earth could she do to help Train when they were stuck in an alley with him hurt so badly?!

"Arghh! Dammit!" Rins pounded a fist against the dirty brick wall, ignoring the pain that shot up her arm. "Dammit..." Finnally, everything was too much. Rins sank back to her knees sobbing. Train struugled, seeing her like this was too much for _him_. Hoping that he was doing the right thing, he reached out with his good arm and pulled her close. "I-I don't know what to do..." Rins said quietly, letting Train hug her.

"Shh...It's okay." Train wiped the tears from her cheeks. This only made her cry harder.

"NO! It's not okay! How can you even think that this is okay?! You could DIE! You CAN"T die...you can't die." Rins burried her face in his shoulder.

Footsteps resounded against the pavement not far away. Rins jerked away from Train and stood up. Her face set, ready to protect her partner, even if it ment her own death. She felt someone come up behind her, Train. He came to stand beside her, wavering slightly, but standing none the less. His face was pale in the moonlight but his eyes were as determined as his partner's. The footsteps sounded nearer, two, no, three people. How many could that psycho expend before risking himself to others? Mayhaps hundreds. Hell, maybe thousands. This was as good as spot as any to fight them all. The thought that they might not make it out of the alley alive didn't even stray across either of their minds.

"Stay back..." Train whispered. Rins snorted indignantly.

" 'Stay back' you say?! _You_ are the one who is hurt. _You_ stay back!" She stepped in front of him. Train's eyes flashed angrily but Rins didn't see.

"Rins, stay back," Train caught her arm and pulled her behind him. Hades in his hand in mere seconds, he leveled it, ready to fire.

Three men in black suits rounded the corner, their own guns drawn. They knew that the Black Cat was injured and they weren't afraid to take advantage of that girl behind him either. If the Black Cat no longer worked for Chronos, he no longer had a clear concious about innocents.

"Do you trust me Rins?" Train whispered in her ear.

See? Isn't that a good cliffy? I'll try and get chapter IV to you soon! P.S. I have a new story up for D.Gray-man!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
